Into Haven
by StripesCO
Summary: A/U! With Luigi's ill-tempered rage rising, Rotti sends his son to his own asylum to be treated under the guise of insanity. While there Luigi becomes romantically engaged with his own roommate. A young boy named Paviche…
1. Chapter 1

Just an author's note before you begin reading.

**First off:** The asylum where Luigi is sent to is a hospital corresponding as a poor house as well. I believe there's a word for that, but I can't remember it right now… Anyway, this asylum/poor-house is like a grindhouse – in which when the poorest of souls cannot handle themselves or others, they are hauled off to be killed and their organs re-transplanted for GENECO's usage.

**Second:** The notion of Paviche and Luigi falling in love with each other… Mind you this is an Alter-Universe [A/U], so I wrote Luigi and Pavi as being half-brothers, but Pavi has been hidden away from his true family. So the two don't realize that their brothers or what they're doing is considered incest – but we know!

**Warnings:** I'll post warnings before ever chapter, but just so you understand the concept of this story these are the current warnings you need to be careful:

Slash [male/male]  
>Incest<br>Underage romance/relationship  
>Statutory rape<br>Language

And in this story Luigi is age 20, while Pavi is age 15. Enjoy & please review! (Please!)

No warnings for this chapter

* * *

><p>"We just need your signature here, Mr. Largo." A somewhat young woman with blonde hair said, while presenting a clipboard to the seething client.<p>

"Why?" Luigi Largo snapped, glaring at the clipboard and skimming through the notes that were written about him. "Shouldn't my father be the one to sign me in?" Luigi clenched his teeth together as he saw the words MANIAC, HOMICIDAL, and UNCONTROABLE RAGE written down on the lines for symptoms.

"Since he is the one demanding that I get treatment here," He muttered disapprovingly.

"It's protocol, Mr. Largo," The nervous woman began. She trembled a bit as Luigi lifted his head to study her. "Anyone over the age limit of eighteen has to sign for themselves, and since you are... well..."

Her voice drifted away, and Luigi glared a bit at her while reaching for the pen that occupied the clipboard. He left his signature upon the dotted lines, and let out an involuntarily heavy sigh as the woman removed the clipboard and walked away. She pressed an intercom on a nearby wall, and called for assistances to come help their new patient get "settled".

Two enormous bulky-like men crashed through the door and grabbed a hold of the new patient. Luigi shouted out foul curses as the men's grips tightened and they began to strip him. Knives fell from their hidden areas on him, and Luigi snarled as they were taken away and he found himself dressed in somewhat faded grey sweat-pants and a long-sleeve shirt.

"What the hell I'm a wearing?" The agitated man barked as the bulky men backed away from him. A short man, middle-age and wearing a pair of golden-rimmed glasses that kept sliding down his face, appeared before the Largo.  
>He smiled politely and said in a somewhat nasal voice, "It's just simple protocol Mr. Largo. Now if you'll follow me, we'll show you to your room, and maybe give you a little tour on the way."<p>

Luigi glared at the man, but the two men pushed at him and he had no knives to release his rage so he sheepishly followed.

"My name is Dr. Ison," The nasal man said, shaking Luigi's hand and causing the Largo to curse the fact that they had taken his gloves as well.  
><em>Nasty germs<em>! He thought as Dr. Ison pointed out many different rooms they passed as they went from one set of hallways into another.

Many patients were drifting around, and Luigi frowned at them.

_Well at least this means more harvest for GeneCO_. He thought, knowing fully well that this asylum - that his father had created - not only housed the mental, but also the most poor as well. And underneath all that interior mostly everyone living under this roof would eventually succumb to a Night Surgeon's scalpel, and their organs would be sterilized and reorganized back to the consumer nation.

"And this is the rec room," Ison continued, pointing to a very open room where couches were spread about. A jumbo widescreen jutted out of the wall, a bar-cage surrounding it, and a few fuse-ball/Ping-Pong tables were set up.

_"Coming up next: New organ ideas, and what is Rotti Largo really thinking with regards to the future..."_

Luigi half-blinked as a commercial began to play and Ison gently tugged his arm.

"This way Mr. Largo, your room is just down at the end."

They stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway. A holo-vid picture of some old guy, probably a surgeon Luigi noted, flashed against the wall, and Dr. Ison turned the doorknob.  
>The door swung open and Luigi blinked at the faded blue wall paint. A small framed picture of a vase of flowers adjourned the wall, and Luigi blinked again as he saw that the room was already occupied.<p>

A young boy, lanky limbs, and somewhat longish messy black hair gazed shyly at the two. He advert his eyes and returned to the book that was in his lap.

"I thought I was getting a room to myself!" Luigi snarled.

"We apologize Mr. Largo, but you won't have to worry about getting annoyed with this patient." Dr. Ison walked into the room, and grabbed a hold of the boy's chin tilting it upward so the boy could look at Luigi.

"He's nothing more than a mute. Isn't that right, Paviche?"

The doctor gripped the boy's chin harder and tilted it up and down so it looked like he was nodding. Shoving his chin away, Ison rose and stood in front of Luigi.

"You'll be meeting with me occasionally, but your prior meetings for treatment with Dr. Pinnip are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Dr. Ison recited, he left the two but not before mumbling, "You're not caged in Mr. Largo. You are free to move around on this floor so long as you don't break any rules."

* * *

><p>Please, please review! I'd like to get some kind of feedback on this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I realized that I identified alter-universe wrong... Should be spelt AU not A/U, but I guess it's alright... No warnings for this chapter!

* * *

><p>Luigi glared as the door swung close before taking a look around the room. Two beds lined up on either side of the room, one was empty with bed-sheets folded in a pile on the corner of the mattress. A big four-drawer dresser stood between the twin beds, and a few knick-knacks and books littered on top of it.<p>

Heading towards the only empty bed, Luigi grunted as he began to make the bed. Once the cover was situated just right, to his own liking and the pillow was fluffed a bit, Luigi turned his attention to his roommate.

The boy didn't meet his gaze, and gingerly turned the page in the book he was so keen on reading.

"So," Luigi began, sitting on his bed and trying to break the silence within the room, "You're name's Paviche?"  
>The boy glanced over at the Largo before looking back at his book. Luigi fumed bitterly, no one ignored him but without his knives there was no way to get his point across.<p>

"Any last name?" He ventured out loud. The boy looked up once more from his book and shrugged his shoulders at Luigi before returning back to the novel.

Luigi's fingers curled into two tight fists as he growled out an "Oh." before falling silent and looking around the room once more. After about two minutes he yelled angrily while rising to his feet, "Goddammit, this is so boring!"  
>Paviche shivered at the sharp tone from his new roommate, but otherwise ignored him.<p>

Luigi huffed at the silent reaction from Paviche, and walked to the door. He stormed out of the too quiet room towards the rec room, perhaps there might be something worth watching on the caged jumbo television set.

He grunted as he slid down upon the worn-out, faded black leather couch. It squeaked a bit as his weight settled and the Largo glanced up at the TV.

A boring soap-opera was playing and Luigi huffed as the woman dramatically threw herself into the man's arms, desperate tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Fuckin' cunt!" He muttered disapprovingly, his hands twitching against the gashed holes upon the leather couch.

A blaring-like noise startled the fidgeting man, and an intercom voice ranged out, "_All patients must return to their rooms.._."

Luigi rolled his eyes and remained seated where he was. He would return to his room when he felt good and ready.

The same bulky men from before roamed up and down the halls, making sure that the patients weren't out and about. They started a bit at seeing the new patient sitting lazily upon the couch, his eyes half closed as he watched the people move around on the screen.

"Our new friend's gonna learn hard," One of the men whispered to the other.

"Have to be careful though," The other whispered back. "He is Luigi Largo after all."

The other man laughed at his comrade's apprehensiveness. "The man is no threat when his knives have been disarmed," He chuckled lightly.  
>His partner turned to him. "No," He began, "But he is Rotti Largo's son, and if any harm comes to his son..."<p>

"That's funny, because I heard a rumor saying that it was Rotti Largo that demanded that his son be placed in here," The other said, staring at the new patient before stalking up to him, his eyes blazing. "Besides, I love to give that guy exactly what he deserves."

Rough hands grabbed him, and Luigi was baffled as he was half dragged from the couch and shoved into his own room. The door slammed close, but didn't stop the Largo from punching the wooden door until his knuckles bled.

"Goddamn motherfuckers! I'll kill you both when I get the chance!" He roared.

Gritting his teeth and turning around Luigi caught sight of his roommate's almost scared face. Paviche trembled a bit, but didn't say anything and curled underneath his covers.  
>Luigi sighed a bit and made his way over to the other bed, collapsing on it and begging for sleep to come.<p>

A buff-looking nurse burst through the room, startling both occupants. She glanced at the two and said, "Just a nightly check, Mr.," She glanced at her clipboard. Her eyes widened as she stared at Luigi. "Largo..."

Luigi glared angrily at the woman. She flipped their light switch off while saying, "Lights out, boys."

The room was bathed in semi-darkness, but light from the city poured in through the tiny rectangle-shaped window. Sighing in frustration, Luigi lay down and was instantly asleep... All the rage slowly diminishing from his face as his eyelids twitched a bit in his sleep.

Across the room, Paviche lay on his back still awake. He gazed at the cracked ceiling and uttered one word when he heard the soft snoring coming from his new roommate; "_Madre_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Italian<strong>: _Madre_ = Mother

Comments/feedback are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** No warnings for this chapter!

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Largo," An attractive brunette female began to say as her eyes, hidden behind thin frames, roamed up and down Luigi's transcript. "How are you today?"<p>

Luigi scowled at the woman, who seemed unfazed at the sneering she was receiving. "Just peachy," He muttered. The woman gave a scoff and lowered her glasses to study the man seated across from her.  
>Luigi fidgeted underneath the stare. He never felt like this unless it was his own father who was staring him down, but this woman made him feel slightly uneasy.<p>

"What?" He managed to croak out, cursing himself as his voice cracked a bit. "Why are you just staring at me?" His volume went up a bit and he was somewhat surprised that the woman hadn't flinched.

"I'm just observing you, Mr. Largo. Seeing if you'll actually tell me the truth of how you're feeling."

Luigi bit back a startled gasp. No one saw past his facade, no one, except perhaps for his father...

"Now listen here, Miss-"

"Doctor," The brunette interrupted him. "Doctor Pinnip."

Luigi stopped and stared, his eyes widened. He had thought that Dr. Pinnip would be a male doctor, and had thought this gorgeous being was only a nurse.

"You're my shrink?" He managed to ask out loud.

Dr. Pinnip sighed and said in a soothing voice, "This is a safe place, Mr. Largo. I won't repeat what happens here to anyone else, not even to myself."

Luigi gazed at the brunette and said in a somewhat dejected voice, "Okay. I feel pissed off at every little thing in this damn asylum! If they hadn't taken my knives, so many people would be dead right now."

Dr. Pinnip hummed, and threw out some more questions concerning why Luigi felt the need to release so much blood from others to make his-self feel better. Luigi merely shrugged his shoulders as the door to the room opened.

"Oh, Paviche, you're early," Dr. Pinnip stated as she glanced at her wristwatch. Luigi swirled around to gaze at his roommate who lingered in the doorway.

He teetered a bit, and shuffled his foot a bit with his head down. Luigi felt a pang of hurt and hint of _**needtoprotect**_at seeing his roommate stand so submissive in the doorway.

_Needtoprotect_? Luigi thought. _What the fuck_! He ran a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. Dr. Pinnip noticed and addressed Luigi carefully, "Well, I think we discovered enough for today, Mr. Largo."

"That's it?" Luigi asked a little baffled.

"For today, yes. Come in Paviche," The brunette answered.

Luigi stood and left the room, "accidentally" bumping into his roommate. Paviche stared at him incuriously, while Luigi stared back - almost daring the mute boy to challenge him.  
>Paviche ended up dropping his gaze as he walked further in the room and swung the door close...<p>

* * *

><p>"Luigi Largo!"<p>

Luigi grumbled as he sat halfway up on his bed to observe the buff-looking nurse again. She stood in their room holding a thin plastic tray with two plastic cups on it.

"These are yours Mr. Largo," She said handing one cup to Luigi. "And these are yours Mr. 'I-no-speak-nothing'." She giggled as Paviche didn't say anything and took the other cup off the tray.

Luigi glared angrily at the nurse as she left, before staring at the three green pills in the cup. "_Pillole stupido_," He cursed in Italian while forcing himself to dry-swallow the pills.

"_Lo so, sono stupidi_."

Luigi spun around, staring at his roommate. Paviche had crumpled his cup and stared up at his bewildered roommate. "Did you just speak?" Luigi asked astounded.

Paviche merely shrugged his shoulders, and Luigi asked in Italian, "_In grado di parlare_?"

"_Sono sempre stato in grado di parlare_," Paviche said. He looked down at the smashed cup in his hand before whispering, "_Solo che non la lingua che vogliono sentire_."

Luigi swore he felt his bottom jaw fall open as he stared at his roommate in shock before clearing his throat and asking, "_Chi ti ha insegnato italiano_?"

"_Mia madre_," Paviche glanced downwards and Luigi felt that same emotion of wanting to comfort and protect this boy. He shook his head as Paviche asked him in Italian, "_Chi ti ha insegnato_?"

"_Mio padre_," Luigi answered, sitting on his bed and staring at the boy across from him. "_Sai_, _penso che sto andando chiamarti _Pavi," He said after a few moments of silence.

Paviche lifted his head and stared at his roommate.

"Yeah, Pavi's a good name for you," Luigi said, almost finding himself smile as he saw Paviche grin widely at his new shorten name...

* * *

><p>Okay so I used an online translator for the Italian speeches, so don't axe me down about it! Comments are still appreciated!<p>

**Italian Translations:**  
><em><br>__Pillole stupido _= Stupid pills.

_Lo so, sono stupidi_ = I know, they're stupid.

_In grado di parlare_? = Can you speak?

_Sono sempre stato in grado di parlare; _Solo che non la lingua che vogliono sentire = __I've always been able to speak. Just not in the langauge that they want to hear.

_Chi ti ha insegnato italiano_? = Who taught you Italian?

_Mia madre_ = My mother.

_Chi ti ha insegnato_? = Who taught you?

_Mio padre_ = My father.

_Sai_, _penso che sto andando chiamarti_ = You know, I think I'm going to call you


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you all for such nice reviews/comments! :)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Hint of rape, and a tiny bit of slash (incest)...

* * *

><p>Luigi shifted a bit in the uncomfortable red chair he was forced to sit on while waiting for Doctor Ison to address him. Rubbing the left side of his neck, Luigi scoffed out loud as he heard the nasal man scurry around his office.<p>

Luigi hated these meetings with Dr. Ison. The man always seemed to make him wait five minutes before beginning the session that bored Luigi to death - at least with the beautiful Dr. Pinnip; she never made him wait and seemed content when the Largo would refuse to talk.

A newspaper lay upon a small table that stood between the two chairs - Dr. Ison always seemed to be offering snacks and cups of tea; never coffee though, which dissatisfied Luigi greatly.

The headline of a certain story caught the Largo's attention and he picked the paper up, reading it as the annoying coughing fits of Dr. Ison could be heard...

**ELDEST LARGO HEIR DUBBED INSANE?**

Luigi bit his bottom lip, his hands clenching into fists as his eyes skimmed the beginning of the article.

**Now we're all aware of the eldest Largo heir, Mr. Luigi, as having fits of rage and even dipping into that hint of homicidal maniac that scares more people than a Repo-man. But according to some close speculation, Luigi Largo has been admitted to his own father's asylum ward. Perhaps, even Rotti has realized what a danger his own son is - and perhaps, we'll finally be able to understand why Luigi acts out the way he does. Insanity is a fo-**  
><strong>LARGO<strong>CONTINUED ON A11

Luigi crumpled the paper and threw it back on the table as Dr. Ison finally made his way over to the agitated man. "Ah, Mr. Largo!" His nasal-like voice quipped. "How are you today?"

Dr. Ison's hand extended, but Luigi never shook it. He glared angrily at the doctor who took the moment to wipe his glasses a bit before answering the doctor's question, "Fuckin' angry and insane today, Doc."

Dr. Ison stared perplexed by the outburst but for the most part ignored it, and instead offered the Largo a cup of fine tea. Luigi stared incuriously at the man's offering before slapping the cup of tea to the ground. It smashed upon impact and began to stain the fine rug and Luigi jumped to his feet.

Pacing wildly while Dr. Ison observed him; Luigi turned towards the door and fled but not before making sure to slam it on his way out. He heard something shattered as the door rattled on its hinges - probably a picture frame of something, but that didn't stop the Largo from stomping away...

* * *

><p>Paviche stood in the hallway. He had been observing some of the asylum's doctors' portraits on the wall while waiting for his roommate's session with Dr. Ison to be over.<p>

He didn't know why he decided to wait for Luigi, but a longing inside himself ached to be able to speak the beautiful native language his mother had taught him since the day of his birth, nearly fifteen years ago.

Dr. Ison's door swung open and Paviche flinched as he saw his roommate muttering and walking down the other end of the hallway. The door smashed close and Paviche flinched again. He moved forward, wanting to go after his roommate; his mouth was just about to form Luigi's name when the same door opened for the second time and Dr. Ison blinked at him.

Paviche felt his body grow tense, and his heart began thumping like mad within his body.

"Well, hello there Paviche," Dr. Ison said, reaching forward to grasp the mute boy's chin. Paviche shook his head, trying to throw the doctor's grip off, but Dr. Ison merely gave a sickening nasal-like laugh before forcing the boy into his office.

"You're early..."

* * *

><p>Luigi paced up the deserted hallway, his fingers balled into tight fists and his bottom lip cracked and began to bleed from biting it so hard. That was the least of his worries, and the Largo mumbled underneath his breath, "When I get out... That journalist is gonna fuckin' pay!"<p>

Luigi finally stopped his pacing and stared up at the wall. A poster of himself, proclaiming GENECO's advisement plan about donating their organs, surprised him.

With an angry cry, Luigi pulled at the poster; tearing it down and shredding it to pieces with his own bare hands before the rage left and his hands - a little bit cut from the poster - dropped the remaining pieces to the floor, and he headed back down to Dr. Ison's office.

He didn't know why he headed back to that nasal man's office, but Luigi soon found himself outside of Dr. Ison's office. Rolling his eyes, Luigi turned the knob and walked inside.

There was a muffle-like sound, and Luigi cocked his head. No one was in the red chairs, but a little further away from the chairs two figures lay horizontal on the floor.

Luigi felt sicken that he walked into something this disgusting and was about to leave when he noticed the whimpering from the other occupant that Dr. Ison had pinned to the ground.

Paviche!

Luigi's mouth opened wide. He didn't expect his roommate to have an affair with one of the faculty here, but... That's when Luigi saw the desperate tears coursing down the side of his roommate's face, and Paviche weakly shaking his head from side to side as Dr. Ison gripped his throat and held him still.

A tongue licked up the boy's throat, and Luigi saw a hand heading for the waistband of the grey sweats that all the patients wore. A bubbly pit of rage overtook the Largo, and Luigi snarled before moving forward and clasping the back of Dr. Ison.

The doctor struggled in panic and Luigi tossed him carelessly away from Paviche, who stared up his roommate with a sense of fear and awe...

"This isn't what it looks like, Mr. Largo," Ison began, while Luigi stared even more angrily at him. "Paviche and I have... a... um..."

Luigi brought his fist back and cracked it against the man's face. Blood instantly poured from the broken nose, and Luigi felt like himself as he brought both his fists again and again across the man's face, before pressing his fingers to the junction of his neck. He felt Dr. Ison heave and gasp while fighting off the Largo's hands. A smaller pair of hands touched his upper bicep, and Luigi let go of the doctor as Paviche motioned for them to leave.

"Fuckin' swine!" Luigi spat at the man, before following Paviche back to their room.

* * *

><p>As their door swung shut, concealing them away from all, Luigi began punching the wall. His knuckles soon began to bleed and Paviche managed to still his fuming roommate while he attempted to heal his bloody knuckles.<p>

With steady determination Paviche bent his head down and using his own bed-sheet, cleaned the blood from the knuckles. Luigi watched him, and when he finished Luigi brought his right hand down upon Paviche's cheek.

Paviche tensed, but Luigi merely began to gently stroke the boy's cheek. "_Stai bene_?" He whispered, but Paviche ignored his question and moved to leave.

Luigi gripped his roommate's slim arm, pulling him back so they both were staring at each other... Paviche's eyes were downcast and sullen, and Luigi spoke, more quietly than usual, "_Lo ha fatto a te prima, non __è vero_?"

Paviche remained silent, and Luigi urge the boy to answer him. "Pavi..."

"_Sì_," The boy muttered. Luigi felt his rage begin to arise once more, but he quelled it by staring into the face of his roommate.

Tangling his hands against the curls of black hair, Luigi tilted his roommate's head a bit. Their gazes met and held, before soft lips pressed against one another's.

The kiss wasn't deep or long, but enough for both. Luigi pulled back and rested his forehead against Paviche's. Softly he mumbled, "_Non avrei dovuto farlo_, Pavi."

* * *

><p>Comments are appreciated!<p>

**Italian translations:**

_Stai bene_ = Are you okay?

_Lo ha fatto a te prima, non è vero_ = He's done this to you before, hasn't he?

_Si_ = Yes

_Non avrei dovuto farlo_ = He shouldn't have done that


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Once again, thank you all for the lovely comments! :)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> PWP [plot with porn, lol!],** EXPLICIT** slash (incest) scene - so if you don't like to read that kind of stuff don't read the 2nd half of this chapter! Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Luigi and his roommate received any interaction from the staff on hand. The buff nurse poked her head through the adjacent door and peered almost hungrily at Paviche, who lay curled up and sleeping on his bed.<p>

Luigi glared as the nurse entered the room carrying a large syringe filled with some ruddy-like color. She stood next to Paviche and picked up his slim right arm. She pushed the sleeve of his grey shirt down and began stroking the pale flesh - almost romantically, so blood would begin to flow steadier underneath his flesh.

She aimed the needle for the junction between the forearm and elbow, but a large shout from Luigi startled her badly.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?" Luigi yelled, slipping off his own bed and grabbing a hold of the nurse. She shrieked at being handled so roughly, and a small cry escaped her as her body made contact with the door.

Luigi stood in front of Paviche's form, sneering at the trembling nurse with the hypodermic. Paviche mumbled in his sleep and Luigi allowed his attention to drift towards his roommate, but not before demanding why the nurse was stealthily trying to jab Paviche with a prescription needle.

"Doctor Ison said that Paviche needed to be treated with a needle, instead of his prior medication pills," The nurse exclaimed, becoming more apprehensive as the Largo gave a low snarl.

"Piece of shit, Ison," Luigi muttered darkly. His mind clouded with rage and the thought of choking the doctor with his bare hands.

The nurse meekly cleared her throat and the Largo glared at her once more. "Get out," He demanded.

"But his medicati-"

"I said get the fuck out!"

The nurse gave a shout and scrambled for the door-handle, pulling it open and dashing down the hall in fear. Luigi merely continued to glare as he made sure the door was firmly closed.

A soft voice echoed in the eerie silence.

"_Madre_," Paviche whispered in his sleep. Luigi strode over to the boy's side and pushed the sleeve back down, letting his fingers gently stroke the soft skin...

* * *

><p>It was quite dark when Luigi's eyes blinked open. He licked his chapped lips, wondering when he had fallen asleep, while he stretched long-ways, his lower hips pitching upwards of their own accord. A tiny gurgle like noise escaped the Largo, and Luigi's eyes widened.<p>

He glanced down upon his body, shock and humiliation trailing his face as he saw his body in "the red". His pants felt a little tighter than usual, and though he tried to deny his body pleasure, flashes of Paviche's skin next to him made his blood boil even more.

"Shit," He mumbled, glancing across the room at Paviche who seemed to be still asleep. _Well, maybe if I'm just quiet I won't wake Pavi. _He thought, as his body jolted at the mere mention of Paviche.

Swiftly sliding his hand down, Luigi groaned as he lightly stroked his clothed cock. It sprung upwards, hard as a rock and Luigi felt himself groan out loud as his hand sneakily made its way into his pants, grabbing a hold of the engorged flesh.

Across the room Paviche heard his roommate groan. He had heard those kinds of groans before. Doctor Ison always seemed to make those kinds of noises when he had Paviche tied up and naked, and was giving his sex organ attention.  
>Paviche raise himself up on his bed and peered over at Luigi. He didn't want to be a pervert, but something that made his body shiver a bit caused him to watch the Largo stroke himself.<p>

"Come on," Luigi muttered, sweat glistening down his face. His organ seemed to like the attention his fist gave it, but still didn't seem to want to release anytime soon.

Paviche noticed the trouble his roommate seemed to be having, and before he register what he was doing, Paviche nimbly slipped off his bed and approached the other's bed. Sneakily he managed to get onto the bed and slithered his body up between Luigi's legs.

Luigi's eyes opened in complete shock as he had felt the bed dip a bit, and his hand stopped its useless tugging as he stared at Paviche nestled between his legs and his face staring with an air of innocence.

"P-Pavi," He stammered, his cheeks flaming up.

Paviche made a shushing noise before leaning forward and nipping at the Largo's exposed stomach. His shirt must've ridden up while he had been trying to masturbate, and he cried out at the sensation of teeth nibbling at him. A tongue swept at the pale stomach before licking a trail downwards, and Luigi groaned as Paviche's fingers pushed his grey sweats and underwear down.

His throbbing member stared Paviche in the face, but the young boy didn't seem to care. He licked a line up the base of the cock to the head, before bringing his mouth upon the flesh.

Luigi cried out even louder as Paviche brought him deeper and deeper within his throat, and his fingers curled against the locks of black hair, tugging madly before saying, "Stop!"

Paviche pulled back, his mouth leaving the Largo's cock with a wet plop. His face showed confusion and fear; he had thought Luigi would like this - Dr. Ison always did... Maybe he was wrong...  
>Luigi saw the fear rising within Paviche, and he moved forward to bring his roommate's head up. A longer kiss than the one they had shared only hours before made Paviche smile as Luigi, using his own body, managed to maneuver the boy over so he was laying on the bed while Luigi's body rose over-top his own.<p>

Grunting at the discomfort of his sweats and underwear being against the side of his legs, Luigi skimmed out of them; letting them hit the ground before turning his attention to the boy staring up at him.

Letting his lips touch the boy's again, Luigi whispered in Italian, "_Rilassati, __andrà tutto bene_."

Paviche nodded, and Luigi began leaving tiny kisses down his neck. Nibbling a bit on the skin next to his Adam's apple, Luigi smiled as Paviche squirmed underneath him. Continuing lower, the Largo smiled before plunging his teeth into the junction of his roommate's collarbone.

A sharp gasp escaped the boy, and Paviche's body surged upwards - his erection full statue now - colliding with Luigi's own body. The two both groaned at the sensation, and Luigi's hands pushed Paviche's shirt up and off. Cold air bit at the boy's bare upper torso, but became even warmer when a mouth latched upon one of his nipples.

Swirling and sucking at the nub, Paviche's body soon became like putty against the mattress. Half-groggily he whispered out loud, "_B__acio_..."  
>Luigi let go of the boy's nipple and moved his head upwards to capture the familiar lips again. "<em>Volete sentire l'amore<em>, Pavi?" Luigi asked, stroking the side of the boy's cheek as Paviche sighed a breathy "_Si_..."

"Then beg for it, Pavi," The Largo demanded, crushing his hunger against the boy's but not allowing any interaction at all. Paviche stared unsurely up at his roommate, rotating his body a bit underneath the new pressure, but finding no way to release his now aching member.

"_Per favore_," He whispered.

"Nope," Luigi answered, smirking a bit as Paviche scoffed. "I want you to beg for me in English."

Paviche turned his head to the side looking melancholy. Luigi felt a pang of sadness go through him at the sight he had put Paviche in, but he had to know if the boy could speak English or not. Pressing a hand against the boy's cheek, Luigi tilted Paviche's head up and said softly, "No one needs to know. It'll be only between me and you, Pavi."

Paviche stared up at the Largo, trying to find faults with the idea. Instead he found concerned blue eyes boring into his own. After a few moments of hesitation Paviche whispered, "P-ple-please."  
>His voice was a bit different than when he spoken in Italian, a bit deeper and rougher, but Luigi was thrilled that the boy had spoken in English.<p>

"Of course, Pavi," He whispered, leaning forward and kissing Paviche deeply again. Pulling apart Luigi began removing his own shirt as he spoke to Paviche about removing his own pants/underwear.  
>Paviche was a bit scared but Luigi nuzzled his neck while helping slide the matching grey sweats and underwear off. A blush filled the boy's face, and Paviche tried to cover up, but the Largo pushed his hands aside.<p>

"It's okay, Pavi," Luigi muttered, "It's okay. _Non voglio farti del male_."

Nodding a bit, Paviche allowed his roommate to flip him over so he was lying face down against the pillow and mattress. His ass tingled a bit and before he could understand the predicament, something sharp poked into him. A scream belted out of him, and small kisses touched the back of his neck.

"Shhh, Pavi. It's alright," Luigi said, rotating his two fingers that he had used for prepping the boy's tender area.

"It hurts!" Paviche wailed in ragged English. Luigi grunted as he could feel Paviche's heat tightening around his digits. He frowned at the tension and the Largo moved his head up a bit and clamped down upon the boy's collar-bone. Instantly, Paviche's inner walls became looser and his body squirmed again underneath Luigi's.

Circling his fingers a bit, and sighing as he felt Paviche's muscles loosen up more, Luigi withdrew the digits and angled his cock up against Paviche's ass.  
>He wished for some lube, as to not hurt the boy badly, but there was none so Luigi said as softly as he could, "It might hurt a bit, Pavi, but it'll soon past. <em>Prometto<em>."

Holding his own leaking cock, Luigi gently pushed it into the small puckered flesh beneath him. Paviche cried out loud and Luigi groaned as the muscles clamped tightly against his cock.

"Relax, Pavi," He grunted, "Relax!"

Pushing further into the warmth, Luigi felt Paviche's inner walls become tighter and he realized that he would have to break through the boy's barrier to achieve any form of pleasure. Steadily, he closed his eyes and slammed hard up into Paviche. Paviche cried out in pain, tears prickling his vision as Luigi seated himself completely within his roommate's body.

Soft sobs trickled from the boy's mouth, and Luigi laid his body over-top the others, but keeping his cock well buried in the flesh. Strong hands touched his own flesh, and Paviche whimpered as he felt Luigi kiss the side of his neck.

"_V__a bene, _Pavi," The Largo whispered. Slowly he wiggled his hips, the heat was still there but the barrier was gone. A small moan fell from Paviche's mouth as he felt a prick of weird sensations flow through his body.

Luigi took noticed of this and he said, "That's right, Pavi. Feel me."

Another groan spilled out as Luigi pulled his cock out before pushing back in again and again. Each time another tiny jolt of pleasure began to overtake the boy, until Luigi tilted his hips ever so slightly and... A bigger deeper moan tore itself out of Paviche's throat and his own body began to push back against Luigi's assault.

The Largo smiled. He lifted himself up and wrapped his right arm around Paviche's neck; stroking his chest as he pressed his nose against the side of the boy's neck again.  
>Paviche groaned and tilted his head a bit so Luigi could muster a small kiss onto his lips. Pulling apart with sweat dripping from their foreheads, Paviche bit playfully into the arm that was wound around his neck. Luigi groaned at the bite and bit down himself against the side of Paviche's throat, leaving a nice contusion mark.<p>

Luigi kept up the pace, his cock feeling tighter and tighter as it brushed against that sacred spot within Paviche. He frowned as he felt the boy squirm again underneath him, but clearly realized the problem as he took notice of Paviche trying to rut against the mattress. Bringing his left hand underneath their bodies, Luigi tugged at the boy's own organ while Paviche cried out at the contact.

Soon the Largo's hand was bathed in whitish-translucent fluid, and the inner walls fell tight again. It was enough tight heat to cause Luigi to groan out loud while releasing his load into Paviche.

The two sighed deeply, each trying to catch their own breaths. Softly and as gently as he could, Luigi pulled out of Paviche. He flopped down against Paviche, and smiled as he saw the boy pushing back against him so his back touched his chest.

"Luigi," Paviche muttered, breaking the silence.

Luigi grunted a reply.

Paviche brushed back some more against the Largo's chest. "_Mi vuoi __tenere_?"

Sighing tiredly, Luigi threw an arm over Paviche's mid-section, pulling the boy closer to him. Paviche let out a small cry of delight as he linked his own fingers with Luigi's, before finding himself nodding off to sleep...

* * *

><p>Comments are appreciated!<p>

**Italian: **

_Madre_ = Mother

_Rilassati, andrà tutto bene _= Relax, it'll be okay.

_Bacio _= Kiss..

_Volete sentire l'amore_ = You want to feel love,

_Si _= Yes

_Per favore _= Please

_Non voglio farti del male _= I won't hurt you

_Prometto _= I promise

_Va bene _= It's okay

_Mi vuoi tenere_ = Will you hold me?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for such lovely comments! :)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> This is literally a PWP - filler chapter, so **EXPLICIT** slash (incest) scene [don't like don't read]. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A soft ticklish-like feeling woke Luigi up, and he blinked against the bright onslaught of blue painted walls. Groaning and placing his left hand over top his eyes, shielding them from the brightness, Luigi felt the same gesture as before. Lifting his hand, he glanced downwards to spot Paviche curled against his side.<p>

Gently, Paviche was tracing the thin ragged scars adjured upon the Largo's chest. Scars left from his previous surgery when his lungs had suddenly became inflamed and needed to be replaced. Luigi grumbled a bit, and Paviche lifted his head up while keeping his right hand pressed against the biggest scar that ran almost diagonally down his chest.

"_Ha fatto male_?" Paviche asked softly. His fingers still stroke the scar tenderly, and Luigi cocked his head towards his roommate.

"Don't remember," Luigi muttered as he threw his hand back over his eyes.

Paviche gave a small half smile at his groggily roommate before leaning his head down to rest against the Largo's chest. His head moved up and down in synch with Luigi's breathing, and Paviche smiled even more as he heard the strong beating of a heart.

Slowly, Paviche lifted his head once more and maneuvered his body so he was on top of Luigi. They were still naked from last night's sex romp, and Paviche groaned as he felt his cock harden as it rested against the Largo's. Luigi moved his hand from his face again, and stared at the boy on top of him.

"Pavi," He began, but Paviche moved forward to connect their lips together in frenzy. Luigi groaned as he felt Paviche's body slide a bit against his own. His own erection was slowly starting to form, and the Largo growled as he gripped the back of the boy's head; his fingers sliding through the thick strands of black hair, pressing his lips tighter to his own.

With extreme effort they managed to separate to catch one another's breath. After gulping a bit, Paviche pressed another tight kiss to Luigi's lips but moved his lips downward, letting them trail against the Largo's chest. He nuzzled his mouth a bit against the deep scar, before continuing his movement downwards.

Luigi chuckled a bit as Paviche nuzzled against his stomach, kissing and licking around his belly-button, and eventually nipping at the soft flesh. Luigi jolted as he felt teeth dig into his pale stomach.

Paviche smirked at the reaction. He let his lips trail downwards more, his body scooting away from the Largo's body. Luigi's cock throbbed underneath the boy's intense staring. A tongue darted out to touch the top of it, and Luigi groaned. Paviche hummed, letting the vibrations run against the thick length before plunging his mouth upon the piece of flesh.

"Shit, Pavi!" Luigi shouted.

Paviche worked his tongue and mouth around the length; slicking it up nicely with his own spit. His own cock grew harder and tighter as it hung between his legs. His mind clouded a bit, and Paviche thought back to how it felt when Luigi had rammed against that one certain spot within him. His body jolted a bit at the memory and he felt himself yearning for the same pleasure again...

Luigi moaned louder. His head thrashing against his pillow as Paviche seemed to suck his cock a little bit harder. A thick whine escaped him as his roommate removed his mouth, but his mouth formed a tight O-shape as Paviche leaned up over him, and guiding his cock upward, sprung downward to allow the Largo's cock fill him.

Paviche gasped, his eyes falling close as he began rotating in Luigi's lap. Luigi gasped as well, and he grabbed a hold of the boy's slim waist, pulling him closer to his body while he thrust upwards.

The combination of thrusting up and down against one another caused both to cry out as their bodies slid about naturally...

Paviche cried out as his hand snuck down between their bodies and grabbed a hold of his leaking cock. He tugged and pressed his face against the side of Luigi's neck, almost hiding himself as his cock wept heavily against their chests. Luigi cried out as well as his own cock pulsed within the boy's body, before finding release...

They both panted and Luigi stared up into jaded blue eyes. Leaning upwards, he brought the boy's face closer to his own and kissed him soundly. Throughout the kiss, Luigi managed to push Paviche down a bit, but never once breaking off from within his body. The boy seemed startled when he found himself lying on his back, Luigi on top - his cock still buried within his body, and Luigi pulling his own legs to wrap around the Largo's waist.

"_Sarà __buona_, Pavi," Luigi mumbled. He placed his hands down upon the sides of Paviche's neck as he jerked forward; his cock pressing back and forth in the body.

Paviche arched up. His legs tightened a bit around Luigi's waist; subsequently pushing the back of the Largo's thighs with the heel of his foot, causing Luigi to press faster and tighter against him.

His cock, once already milked and limp, sprung back to life between their bodies, and Paviche gently tugged it as Luigi lifted himself up to capture his lips. Paviche groaned and his left hand trickled upwards to wound itself in Luigi's short brown hair, tugging gracefully as the Largo plundered his mouth with his own.

Luigi's hips kept moving in rhythm, rocking the smaller frame below him. He kept his forehead pressed against Paviche's while trying to catch his breath. He buried his face against the boy's neck, before leaning down and snagging his teeth in the junction of his roommate's collarbone.

Paviche shrieked in pleasure. His body surged forward as his cock spurted once more in between their bodies, and he trembled a bit as Luigi kept driving into him.

Luigi pressed faster into Paviche, and the boy let his arms wrap around the Largo's back; nails raking against the skin of his back.

"_Ti amo_," Paviche whispered. He kissed a suddenly stunned Largo while Luigi rode out his orgasm, crying against the boy's mouth.

Luigi took the grace to not crush his roommate as his body sagged forward, but couldn't help going limp as he lay on Paviche's chest; their bodies soaked in sweat and cum, and Paviche mildly stroking his hair a bit.

"_Che era buono_," Paviche muttered drowsily, feeling Luigi stir against his chest.

"_Si_," Luigi replied. He pulled his head up and began pulling his body away from his roommate's.

Paviche whined as Luigi hastily began to redress himself. Grabbing his own thin sheets, Luigi wrapped it around Paviche, cleaning the boy as best he could. Paviche sighed against the treatment, and stood. He found his clothes and redressed himself while Luigi took notice of the time.

"Shit," He mumbled. "My meeting with Dr. Pinnip is in two minutes. Fuck!"

The Largo trudged to the door, but not before turning back around and cupping the back of Paviche's head, pulling his face against his own so they could share a small kiss...

* * *

><p>Comments are greatly appreciated!<p>

**Italian:**

_Ha fatto male? _= Did it hurt?

_Sarà buona _= It'll be good,

_Ti amo _= I love you

_Che era buono _= That was good

_Si _= Yes/Yeah


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you all for such lovely comments! :)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Rape...

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Largo," Dr. Pinnip began, watching her patient heave heavily as he sunk in the chair across from her. "You seem out of breath today."<p>

Luigi gulped in air, nodding his head. He had literally sprinted to this meeting with Doctor Pinnip when he had found himself pushing Paviche up against the dresser between their beds, kissing the very essences from the boy. Luigi would've been satisfied just having the smaller frame against his own, and letting his lips trail over every inch of skin presented.

However, Paviche had gently shoved his roommate back and had whispered in Italian, "_Non_. _Farai tardi_, Luigi."

Luigi had groaned, purposely nibbling at the boy's neck. His tongue had lapped against the contusion mark embedded in the skin, while his fingers became laced with Paviche's...

"Mr. Largo?"

Luigi blinked, his mind leaving his precious memories as he muttered, "W-what?"

Dr. Pinnip gazed at him seemly, her lips rose upwards slightly. "You seem distracted by some distant thought."

Luigi avoided her staring as a blush settled upon his cheeks. "Who the fuck cares if I am?" He asked.

"No one, but I've never seen you this relaxed or blushing before, Mr. Largo," Dr. Pinnip stated. She smirked as her hand began jotting down notes while Luigi sat fuming at her.

Normally he would lash out when anyone accused him of something, but the Largo merely did nothing against her accusations. This intrigued the doctor even more, and she scribbled down in her notebook: _love?_ She didn't risk asking him if he was indeed romantically engaged with someone in the hospital; there was no need to get herself hurt by him for asking a gentle innocent question just because he would probably deny it, and get defensive about it as well.

But she had seen this type of behavior before, with other patients that still believed their special someone was still alive, and the blushes that would filter upon their cheeks when they talked about them. Her glasses shifted a bit down her nose, and she shivered a bit as she realized her grip upon the pen she was using had tightened considerably.

Luigi glanced at her, silently wondering why she was gripping her pen tighter par usual. Dr. Pinnip gave a quick swish of her head, her auburn locks curling against her shoulders, before glancing down at her notebook. The word _love?_ she had written was circled at least three times...

Lifting her head up again, Dr. Pinnip regarded the Largo, "Have you met someone here, Mr. Largo?"

Luigi snorted. "You could say that."

He didn't offer any names or threatened the doctor, and Pinnip sighed as she tried to coax Luigi into talking about his feelings.

"What do you feel when you think of that special person?"

Luigi thought back to when he had Paviche wrapped up in his arms; stroking his cheek and then devouring his mouth with his own. What had he felt? Calm, happiness, and there was a hint of love...

"Calm," He rushed out. Dr. Pinnip raised an eyebrow while nodding her head. Luigi bit his bottom lip in deep worry. Did he love Paviche? Well, the sex had been much appealing, but Luigi didn't love - he couldn't, it would only end badly. With him hurting himself or the other person in the process, and Paviche was much too innocent to suffer such a blow...

Dr. Pinnip could tell that Luigi was becoming agitated. His hands were clasped together tightly, and he seemed to be caught up in some deep thought.

"I believe that'll do for today, Mr. Largo," She whispered dismissively. Luigi nodded his head, no bitter remark leaving his mouth as he quietly left.

Head bent downwards, instead up with the highest of pride, Luigi walked in solemn silence back to his and Paviche's room. He unintentionally passed by Doctor Ison's office, and had he not been so engrossed with his own troubling thoughts, the Largo might have picked up on the sound of shouting and something breaking...

* * *

><p>Paviche tensed as Dr. Ison's fingers stroked the contusion mark laid on his neck. "You've been mark..." Ison's breath washed over against the boy's cheek, and Paviche closed his eyes, silently praying for his roommate.<p>

"You had better still have your fuckin' innocence," Ison snarled. He removed his glasses, setting them upon a wooden table nearby, before addressing the boy sternly, "Strip!"

Paviche didn't move, and Ison snarled while moving forward to grasp the boy's neck, choking him before shoving him to the ground. Paviche gave a tiny cry of pain, and Dr. Ison merely grunted as he reached for the boy's grey sweatpants; pulling them down and exposing Paviche intimately.

Paviche closed his hot eyes, brimming with the edge of tears yet to be release, as Ison's clammy hand touched his private area roughly, and thought back to how it was merely two minutes at most since Luigi had left for his meeting with Doctor Pinnip, that Ison and those two bulky men, that usually shoved patients back into their rooms at the approval time, had smashed through. They had scared Paviche and the boy had squirmed against their hold, but they had still managed to drag him into Doctor Ison's office despite his mute cries...

Ison cupped Paviche's balls, rotating them a bit before letting them drop and firmly grasping the boy's ass; his fingers digging sharply into his flesh, leaving marks. Paviche's eyes opened wide when a finger was shoved so rudely up into his tender area. His mouth formed a shock look, and tears began trickling a bit out his eyes as Dr. Ison stroked his insides.

Ison hummed, rotating his finger a bit before adding another. "You're not as tight, Paviche," He observed, eyes widening as Paviche's body slowly began rocking against his fingers. Ison sharply removed his fingers before slapping Paviche hard across his face.

"You're no longer an innocent, Paviche! Now, you're a whore!"

Ison stepped closer to the heaving boy upon the floor, ran his hand over the naked rump before giving it a small smack. Paviche whimpered against the stained rug at the treatment Ison was showing him...

"For the longest time, I've kept your innocent in check - gave you what you needed. Even let you take me, showing you what to do correctly," Ison began; his breath hot and sour upon the back of Paviche's neck. "And this is how you repay my kindness? Well, had I know you wanted to lose it so soon..."

A sharp muffled cry escaped Paviche as Ison roughly entered him; the doctor's body pressing the boy tighter against the rug...

* * *

><p>Luigi stared dumbstruck at the empty room. His head swirled back and forth from the two beds, hoping that he had just missed his roommate curled somewhere on his bed, but soon coming to the sudden realization that Paviche was indeed gone.<p>

Rage slowly gnawed at him, and Luigi curled his hands tightly into fists, fearing the worst for the boy. A smaller voice within him offered solaces to the ever agitating man. Pavi did share Doctor Pinnip, and his meetings with the doctor were always right after the Largo's, so perhaps he had left for his regular meeting.

Sighing and releasing his pent up fists, Luigi sat on his bed and grinned when he remembered taking Paviche there... He let his body lay backwards, head cradled by his hands as he gazed at the ceiling still trying to place his feelings for his roommate...

A repeated knock appeared on the door, and the Largo sat up stunned. "Yes?" He called.

The door opened and Doctor Pinnip poked her head through. She surveyed the layout of the room before addressing the Largo. "Have you seen your roommate, Mr. Largo? He didn't show up for his meeting with me, which is very unusual."

"What do you mean he didn't show up?" Luigi asked, getting off his bed and walking over towards the doctor.

"His meetings are right after yours, and I've been waiting for him to show up for the past fifteen minutes since you left."

Luigi's eyes widened. _No, there's no way... That mother-fucking piece of shit! _His mind roared and he pushed past the startled Dr. Pinnip, who unsurely hurried after the Largo.

"Mr. Largo?" She asked, trying to quell her breathing down a bit as she kept up with his fast pace.

"I know where he is..." Was the only reply she got, and the doctor nodded her head, observing the man as he stood in front of Ison's office.

"Dr. Ison's office?" Pinnip asked, confused while Luigi's teeth clenched together...

* * *

><p>Paviche whimpered as Ison came, his grip like hot iron against his body and stale teeth sinking into the back of his neck, trying to claim him once more for himself. Not bothering to question the state of the body beneath him, Ison roughly withdrew himself from the boy, smiling as Paviche winced.<p>

A loud bang was heard against the door, and Ison turned towards the sound, smiling as he heard Luigi ranting out pathetic curses while attempting to open the door.

"Looks like your savior has arrived," He muttered to Paviche. He stood up and nodded to the bulky men who were situated on two thin metal chairs beside the doorframe, while reaching across the table to grasp a big switch-blade knife.

Paviche kept his head down as he mumbled, "Luigi..."

A hand snuck around his throat, pulling him upwards. Paviche gasped against the hold and felt his body shiver in fear when a knife so rudely was placed upon the side of his neck as a warning for him not to move nor answer Luigi's cry for him.

The door was pushed open in fury and Luigi surged through. He stopped as he spied the doctor holding Paviche in his arms, a knife held tightly against his throat. Paviche whimpered and noticed that his roommate hadn't yet taken noticed of the two men waiting for him.

"Mr. Largo," Ison said, tilting his head a bit and nodding at the two stationed in the shadow, waiting for the Largo to move. "How nice of you to join us..."

Luigi glared at the doctor, edging his way more into the room. Paviche watched him move closer and anxiety consumed him. In a small feat of rebellion, Paviche shoved his elbow back hard, causing Ison to release his hold on him; the knife slicing a tiny thin line against his throat.

"No, Luigi, _guardare fuori_!" He yelled, motioning towards the two men that charged at the Largo. Luigi gasped as he was thrown hard across the room almost back out into the hallway. Dr. Pinnip gasped at the struggle and stared in horror at what she saw: Paviche's lower half completely naked as well as Dr. Ison...

"Doctor Ison!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth as Ison surged towards the boy and gripped his chin tightly; his thumbs pressing against his windpipe. Paviche choked and gasped, struggling in vain against the pressure.

Dr. Pinnip gave a cry of shock before shouting to Luigi, "I'm going to go get security, Mr. Largo!" She hurried off in search of help, while the Largo snarled at the two men who had him crushed against the opposite wall.

Luigi pulled his right arm back before decking one of the men hard across the face. In an instant the man was down upon the ground, unconscious while the other one seemed stun by the turn of events. Luigi raised his fists, knuckles bleeding before charging at the other.

"You can speak!" Ison accused, pressing tighter at the boy's throat before shoving him away. Paviche coughed and Ison's right hand that cradled the switchblade shoved forward making the boy choke harder; his face contorting in an "o" shape as crimson fluid began spilling from the wound, running down the handle of the blade.

Ison smirked before managing to pull his pants on and stalking towards the Largo, who had shoved the other man's head against the wall, smirking at the sickening crack as it bounced off.

Luigi stared up at the two, his eyes blazing with hardcore rage as he saw Paviche standing in shock, a switchblade shoved into the flesh above his hip, near his stomach. The knife was buried almost to the hilt, and too much blood was slowly seeping onto the ground, and Luigi gave a loud shout charging at Ison, who met him halfway...

The two tussled, aiming punches at one another before Luigi collapsed upon the ground, the doctor's hands tight around his neck, squeezing painfully. The Largo gasped, feeling his energy leave him as Ison grunted, pressing his thumbs against his windpipe as he had done to Paviche earlier.

Luigi grunted as well, trying to pull off the doctor's grip but instead seeing greyish spots filter into his line of vision. His eyes swam about the room, trying to hold onto something. They locked with Paviche's, and the Largo hoped that his eyes could say what he was cut off from saying...

Paviche took notice of it and the thought that Luigi might die beneath Doctor Ison's hands scared him. Grasping the knife buried in his flesh - his hands slowly become dubbed with the red of his blood, Paviche gave a low gasp as he tugged it out. His body felt lighter, and the wound seemed bigger than usual now.

Crimson trailed onto the ground as the boy struggled over to where his roommate and abuser lay...

* * *

><p>Luigi gasped, his eyes feeling like they were rolling back up into his head. His body sagged but before he lost consciousness, the pressure was removed and the Largo took in large gulps of air. He glanced upwards to see a somewhat shocked expression written on Ison's face.<p>

His body slumped forward onto the Largo, and Luigi shoved the doctor away from him. He stared in confusion of the switchblade sticking out of the back of Ison's head.

Turning his vision away from the monster, Luigi saw Paviche standing above him. Blood was pouring heavier from the wound, and the boy looked at him before collapsing to the ground...

"Pavi!" Luigi yelled, moving forward to scoop the boy's frame into his arms. Paviche whimpered, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The Largo frowned at the sight of the wound, and he pressed it tightly trying to quell the stretch of blood. Paviche, however, squirmed and cried out loud against the help.

Dimly, the boy thought he saw something move near him and Luigi. It was almost shadowy, and had a woman's figure, and it was clothed in all black. Its head was down, but Paviche believed that it could sense that he was watching it...

Slowly fear began to grasp the boy, and he moved in the Largo's embrace; clutching Luigi's shirt tightly and burying his face against his chest.

"No, no," He muttered against the grey fabric. "_Non desidero di morire_!"

"You won't, Pavi," Luigi rushed to reassure him. Paviche gave a tiny groan of pain as he pressed his face tighter against Luigi's chest. Luigi leaned his head down to rest on the boy's crown, feeling the smaller frame tremble a bit. The Largo gritted his teeth as he kissed the top of the boy's head before moving downwards to capture the smaller lips with his own...

A bland copper-like taste could be savored within Luigi's mouth as he drew his roommate closer against him. His hand still firmly pressed against the boy's wound, blood dribbling in zigzag patterns down the back of his palm.

Paviche smiled weakly into the kiss, still clutching nervously at the Largo's shirt.

There was a small cough, and the two pulled away. Paviche groaned as Luigi caught sight of Doctor Pinnip staring at them with concern in her face.

Security and nurses pushed through, surveying the damage before taking note of Paviche cradled against the Largo's breast. It took some extra encouragement from both the nurses and Dr. Pinnip to allow them to remove Paviche from Luigi's grip.

Instantly, Paviche cried in Italian for his roommate before a sedated was pressed into the junction of his arm, and the boy fell unconscious and numb...

* * *

><p>Comments are appreciated!<p>

**Italian:**

_Non_. _Farai tardi_ = No. You'll be late,

_guardare fuori_ = look out

_Non desidero di morire_ = I don't want to die!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I must apologize for not updating this story in nearly 2 months! I've been busy - life, friends, and family kept getting in the way, lol! Anyway, I'm still impressed there's such great postive views on this story - thank you!

**A/N 2:** Just a little note to help, incase people were wondering about the whole "rape-thing" with Doctor Ison... Think of Paviche and his sexual abuse relationship as a woman raping a guy: rare but not unheard of!

No warnings for this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Luigi paced like a mad man outside of the double doors labeled EMERGENCY. It had been nearly two and half hours since Paviche had been ushered away from his breast, and the Largo snarled angrily at being kept in the dark.<p>

He slammed his hands flat against the cracked tiles, cringing at the stinging sensation that flowed between his palms and fingers. A small feminine gasp echoed loudly around the semi-empty hallway. Luigi turned to regard his psychiatrist, who was his only other occupant in the room.

Doctor Pinnip tucked one of her ankles behind the other, and folded her hands upon her brown skirt. Her teeth bit nervously at her lower lip, while her glasses slid another inch or two down the bridge of her nose.

"Mr. Largo," She began, pushing her glasses back in place as the man snorted his attention. "Maybe you should go get some rest. It's been nearly three hours, and might be several more before we," Luigi cocked his head, glaring a bit. "You," Dr. Pinnip corrected herself. "Can know his condition."

Luigi gave a huff while turning his face away from the shrink. Doctor Pinnip swallowed thickly before speaking up once more, "You still have dry blood on your shirt!"

Luigi blinked in astonishment, glancing downwards to the dry dark stained maroon color streaked across his grey shirt. His eyes widened a bit in the sudden realization that Paviche's blood was now forever stained upon his outfit. He moved on wobbly legs to the nearest unoccupied plastic chair in the hallway. His body sagged in desperation as the doors to the emergency room opened and an old middle aged man donning a surgeon's outfit emerged.

He flipped through a data sheet and frowned as Luigi almost instantly launched himself from the hard seat to standing in front of the surgeon.

"Well," The Largo snapped impatiently. "What's his condition?"

"Stable, for now." The surgeon replied tersely. He pushed the pages back down and ignored the Largo as he made his way down the hall. Luigi felt a surge of irritation rise within himself at the motives the surgeon was showing, and he ran after the man; slamming him into the wall of the hallway and gripping his coat collar threatening.

"Mr. Largo!" Dr. Pinnip shouted; lifting herself up from her seat as Luigi threw the man upon the floor in a fit of rage.

"What do you mean he's 'stable for now'?" The Largo asked angrily.

The man cringed against the floor of the hallway, cradling the data sheet as he tried to compose himself to answer the seething young man above him.

"Just what I said," The surgeon said, "He was brought in critical condition, and he would need a blood transfusion to make a full recovery. But his blood-type is quite unusual, and since he has no one to care for him this hospital doesn't care if he receives a blood donor or not."

Luigi flinched backwards as if he had been burned. He glared piteously at the surgeon, who had continued his explanation, "However, he's in stable condition right now, and he could possibly pull through; which I'm sure he will!"

"What kind of blood-type does he have?"

"Um..." The man trailed off. He attentively grabbed a hold of the data sheet and moved a page around before answering from his Indian-position on the floor. "Negative AB."

Luigi froze, immobile as he took in this new information about Paviche. _But there's no way..._ His mind swirled with the information. _Only my father and I have that similar blood-type..._

Composing himself slightly - with a somewhat internal struggle effort on his part - Luigi opened his mouth, voicing his thoughts vocally.

"What if I knew someone that had that same blood-type? Would Paviche be able to receive the transfusion that will allow him a full recovery, instead of this iffy half and half decision?"

The surgeon blinked in bewilderment as he had regained his balance and was now standing on his feet once more. "Well, of course," He whispered.

"Then take what you need!" Luigi shoved his shirt sleeve down and bared his naked arm out for the surgeon to observe. There was a slow shake of his head before the Largo snarled at him. "I have the same blood-type - negative AB - as Paviche. Check my medical records if you don't believe me, but take what you need to heal him!"

Doctor Pinnip stood next to the agitated man, and she sent a considerate look his way as the surgeon nodded his head and proceeded to beckon the Largo down the hall and back through the emergency doors.

* * *

><p>Luigi couldn't tear his gaze away from the unmoving form of his roommate upon the hospital bed. Although Paviche's small chest was rising up and down, the Largo felt this uncontrollable urge to wrap the boy up into his embrace and shelter him away from all this horror.<p>

He squashed all thoughts that his subconscious mind sent him about his feelings for the boy; he was just a shiny fuckable toy - that was all! Yet his entire body seemed scared with the thought of Paviche dying, and with his eyes still trained upon the small frame, Luigi hissed out loud as a deep needle was shoved into the junction above his elbow.

He looked up at the nurse who was busy retracting half his own blood into a decent sized jar. Her short blonde hair curled in sharp edges around her face, giving off the sort of Zydrate punk-look. Her face and attitude was priceless, however, as the Largo took notice of her form trembling a bit while trying to not look so frightened around him.

"I have no knives; you don't have to be afraid," Luigi whispered, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I-I know... I just know that if I d-do something wrong my life will b-" The woman's voice cut off, but Luigi understood her fear. If anything were to happen to Luigi Largo - the only male heir to GeneCO - Rotti would demand her life for her actions, accidental or not.

They ignored each other for a while, until a third of the jar was filled with deep crimson fluid. Luigi still couldn't help the angry hiss that spilled from his mouth when the needle was removed, and the blonde nurse began applying a cotton ball to the wound and held a Band-Aid up.

"I don't need that!" The Largo shouted, shoving the Band-Aid away and walking over to where Paviche lay. His legs felt woozy and he sighed in relief as he sat down near his roommate. Almost instantly he tried to find the boy's hand, and once that was accomplished he held in within his own larger one; running his thumb almost unconsciously against the back knuckles of Paviche's hand.

"Paviche," Luigi whispered, holding the boy's hand tighter while bending his head towards the crook of his neck. "_Sii forte e tirare attraverso_."

The blonde nurse observed the Largo's behavior from the corner of her eyes as she adjusted the newly donor's blood bag next to the unconscious patient's bedside. She ran an alcohol cloth over Paviche's right hand before injecting a needle and tube into his vein; releasing the crimson contents into the boy's body. As she stood back away, her job finished, she was surprised to see Luigi staring at her sharply.

She felt her throat tighten and her body tense up in the anticipation of a blow that would never come. Luigi noticed this, and asked in a sort of demanding tone, "What do you know of Paviche's mother?"

The blonde tilted her head in confusion. "I-I don't know anything about his mother!"

"Could you get me any information on his mother?"

The blonde wanted to laugh. No, of course not she couldn't get personal information to someone who wasn't related to the patient. It was in no way impossible, but it would break the doctor/patient confidential that the hospital upheld.

"It would against the hospital rules, Mr. Largo," She whispered. Her body tensed even more as the said man let go of Paviche's hand and had made his way from the chair over to her. He slid his arms around her body; twirling them about so the blonde nurse was leaning against the Largo's chest.

Almost instantly a sharp small surgeon's knife was pressed against the base of her throat - creating a thin red line. The nurse whimpered as Luigi whispered hotly against her ear, "Not when my father owns this hospital, my dear. Now any information at all that you can find on his mother would be of most interest to me."

He relaxed his arms a bit, but instantly tightened them once-more digging the surgeon's knife tighter against her throat. "But should you not relay any information back to me," He threatened, gripping her tighter and stifling his chuckles of laughter at her fearful whimpers. "You'll find your throat open and bare."

He finally released her, and the blonde struggled to retain herself before scurrying away in hopes of finding any kind of information about Paviche's mother.

Luigi's mouth curved upwards in a sick smile at the power he had just demonstrated with the surgeon's knife. God, how he had missed this sort of power. He cradled the knife closer to him, but casted it aside - it just wasn't the same as his switchblade, or his butcher knife that lay hidden within the expansion of his room.

He moved his body back over to the same chair and once-more took hold of Paviche's smaller hand. This time he was impressed to feel a sudden gentle squeeze back against his own. He glanced up to the boy's face, but the face was emotionless - eyes closed, mouth sort of relaxed. Leaning upwards, Luigi kissed the unresponsive lips; nibbling a bit on the bottom lip before pulling away.

"_Svegliati_ Pavi," He whispered loudly in Italian. "_Per favore __svegliati_!

* * *

><p>Comments are appreciated!<p>

**Italian:**

_Sii forte e tirare attraverso_ = Be strong and pull through.

_Svegliati_ / __Per favore svegliati_! _= Wake up, / Please wake up!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Been awhile since I updated this story, and thats due to many other things/projects getting in the way. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

><p><em>Deep muffled-like noises floated from behind the tall double doors, and Luigi cocked his head slightly as he peered through the door-crack. His father could be seen; red in the face, from laughter, and a woman could be seen kneeling between his legs. Luigi didn't comprehend this new woman - who had magically appeared within the time frame that his own mother had seemly vanished from the world.<em>

_"Daddy?"_

_"Oh, fuck!" Rotti pushed the woman away from between his legs in a huff, and pulled his black pants back up before addressing his young son. "Luigi, what are you doing out of bed?"_

_Luigi's eyes widened at the woman behind Rotti, who hurriedly pulled her skirt down and reached outward to rest her small hand on the back of Rotti's shoulder. Her face was hidden from view as she whispered against the shell of Rotti's ear, causing his father to shiver and turn aside as the woman edged closer._

_"Hello, Luigi," The woman said. Her face, though suddenly in front of the young boy, was still slightly blurred. Luigi gave no warm answer back, and continued to simply gawk at her. She giggled at his impolite staring and merely said out loud, "You're quite handsome. You look just like your mother - she was quite beautiful, something I will forever be jealous of."_

_Rotti scoffed. A thin smile graced his lips as he drew the woman back into his arms. "She was gorgeous, but you are quite beautiful too, Maria."_

* * *

><p>Luigi snorted awake. His heart pounded heavily and he heard a weak voice next to him whisper out loud, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Largo." Turning his head towards the source of the voice, Luigi glared at the blonde nurse who had returned from before. His hand twitched a bit for the surgical scalpel, but it lay too far away from him. At least for the moment...<p>

"The fuck do you want?"

"I-I," The woman stammered slightly. She clutched a thin vanilla colored folder in her hands as Luigi scared her even more. "Don't stammer, you fucking low-life!"

The woman screamed and held the folder out for the Largo. "I got as much information as I could about Paviche's mother." Luigi looked satisfied as he flipped the folder open. "But sir," The woman was still talking. The Largo cocked his head towards her as she swallowed deeply before continuing. "There wasn't a whole lot to be found on his mother..."

"Well," Luigi began bitterly. He stood up from his seated position upon the somewhat uncomfortable chair next to Paviche's bed. Inconspicuously he reached for the fallen scalpel, and quickly brought its sharp blade across the blonde's throat. Instantly blood gushed, hot and thick, down her exposed wound, and her hand reached upwards to touch her neck as her body slowly crumpled to the floor. Gasping in haggard gulps of air, her eyes widened in a pitiful stare as the Largo merely turned away from her and sat once more in the chair.

He dropped the scalpel onto the floor, and blood splattered a bit from the blade as he brought the first data-page forward to analyze. "Hopefully, this information will be enough so your death wasn't in vain," He muttered as tears crept down the woman's face before her body ceased all bodily functions.

The name upon the data sheet held an unsure feeling for the Largo, and he kept rereading it to better understand it. _So, Paviche's mother's name was Maria._He thought discreetly. That name sounded familiar, but Luigi ignored it and merely swapped the page over to gaze at Maria's picture and life-data. His brows frowned instantly as he gazed at the somewhat moving picture of Paviche's mother - the woman was quite beautiful, and Luigi could tell where Paviche got his high cheek bones from.

"Luigi," A soft hoarse voice cut through the silence of the hospital room.

Luigi closed the folder sharply and let it drop to the floor so it laid right on top the bloodied scalpel. Paviche stared drowsily at his roommate, and Luigi felt a drizzle of relief flood his senses as he sought forward to grab the boy's still somewhat cold hand.

"Pavi, _che sei sveglio_!"

"_Si..._"

The Largo let go of Paviche's hand and let his fingers skim up the length of the boy's arm before stroking the side of his face. Paviche gave a shy smile as he felt his roommate's fingers gently tug underneath his chin, pulling his face up against the other's. Their lips met for a brief moment - broken only to a horrific scream coming from beside them. Luigi merely rolled his eyes as another nurse had walked in and was screaming in shock at seeing her co-worker dead on the floor.

"You killed her!" She accused the Largo, who whipped around to stare at her.

"Yes, I did, and if you continue your little bitch-fit, I'll end yours too!" He threatened, turning back to focus once more on Paviche.

The nurse swallowed her hate thickly and left without another word. Luigi was impressed by her rash decision, but was startled out of illuminating thoughts as Paviche touched his face gently.

"_Mi__ sembri __turbati __da qualcosa_, Luigi," Paviche whispered. Luigi turned his face against the boy's again and ignored the statement by pressing his lips tighter against the half cold ones. They pulled away as Paviche groaned in slight pain, which was slowly coming into full terms as the Zydrate began to wear off.

"_Cosa__ c'è di __che_?" Paviche half whispered. He pointed to the discarded data-folder that lay on the floor next to the Largo's foot. Luigi glanced at the folder before shoving it forward a bit with the tip of his shoe.

"_N__iente_," He muttered distantly. "_Appena __informazioni_."

A deep cough startled the next words from Paviche and caused Luigi to twitch a bit. The Largo turned his head around angrily. He sneered at seeing the same doctor that had told him of Paviche's rare blood type - that was suspiciously similar to his own and his father.

"The fuck do you want?" Luigi snapped. He was tired of his time with Paviche being interrupted after every small kiss they could offer one another.

The doctor ignored the angry tone the Largo was showing him, and proceeded to walk over the corpse of his fellow nurse to the foot of Paviche's bed. He stared intently at the boy who half tense underneath the man's staring. Speaking to Luigi, the doctor gave voice to what he wanted. "I was given word that the boy had woken up. And I might need to administer more Zydrate to dull his pain level, and check him for any more vital injuries that I might have missed - even though I give no shits if he dies or not."

The last part of his sentence was said softly and trailed off a bit, but both Luigi and Paviche heard it. Paviche tilted his head down in a somewhat gesture of defeat, and Luigi leapt to his feet once more.

"You want to run that by me again, you mother-fucker!"

"Luigi," Paviche snapped at his high-strung roommate. "_Andrà tutto a posto_."

Luigi gave him a confused look, one that the boy matched well as he kept the Largo's stare within his own. Luigi wanted to stay and beat the crap out of this cocky doctor, but Paviche's equally hard-stare told him to go and calm himself down before he did anything foolish.

Bending down to pick up the folder - whose back now sported a red smidge that dripped downwards faintly - full of information on Paviche's mother - the Largo gave a quick nod to his roommate before sending the doctor a hard glare. The doctor merely shrugged once the aggravating man was out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside of the emergency ward, Luigi once again set his mind to the task of reading all the information that had been gathered on Paviche's mother. The woman's picture flashed again and again, in an agonizing circular-like motion. Her entire face still looked eerily familiar, and Luigi swallowed as he studied the picture.<p>

There wasn't much background on her in the inclusive data pack. It was mentioned that she had worked for some high level tycoon, but the name wasn't posted of her employer. The information went on to explain her unusual gift to calm patients in the asylum and help perfect necessary surgeries. It also explained her 'rare' disease that nobody had even heard or known about until she had died from it.

_**- Coughing up blackish-colored blood / Keeping no nutrients down in her body / Lack of skin color - almost deathly colored flesh.**_

Luigi read the doctor's inscription of notes that detailed the death of Paviche's mother. He had never heard of a disease that caused a person to hack black blood before, but he had never had to worry about attracting any diseases; only the annual lung replacement that he got occasionally every two or so years.

His eyes trailed up to analyze Maria's picture again. "Why does she look so familiar?" The Largo screamed his frustration out loud in the vacant hallway.

Nobody answered the seething man, but a somewhat gentle voice was replayed within his mind. A familiar soft voice from his earlier dream...

_"You're so handsome..."_

Luigi's hands began to tremble as Maria's face flashed into that of the woman with his father from his dream. _No!_ Luigi thought with a sinking feeling. _It wasn't a dream. It was a memory!_

"No fucking way!" Luigi shouted, throwing the folder to the floor and immediately reaching for his switchblade. Only to remember, bitterly, that his precious knives had been taken away from him.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

He shook his head trying to will the thought of Paviche being related to him out of his mind. There couldn't be any way they were related - hell, it was probably only his tired mind playing tricks on him.

"Excuse me," A timid voice broke through the Largo's turmoil mind-set, and he turned to regard yet another small nurse standing a few feet away.

"What!" He snapped angrily.

"Are you Mr. Luigi Largo?"

Luigi felt his control fall apart at that question, and he stormed up to the woman - rage burning brightly throughout his body. She screamed as he stalked towards her and shouted out loud, "Because your father is here for you!"

That stopped the Largo in his tracks. "M-my father?" He stammered quietly. The poor woman nodded her head and scampered away, leaving the still somewhat baffled man to follow.

* * *

><p>"Pop?" Luigi asked, entering Doctor Pinnip's office and seeing his father in a somewhat vocal engagement with the consultant herself.<p>

"Luigi," Rotti nodded towards his son. He broke his conversation with Dr. Pinnip and turned to regard his son. "Thought it was fine time to bring you back to GeneCO, since I can't fucking deal with all these interviewers asking me about you diagnose. Plus, they're starting to harass Carmela now."

Luigi clenched his fists at the thought of ruthless, brain-dead, journalists trying to weasel information out of his eight year old sister.

"Those fuckers!" He cursed. Rotti rolled his eyes at his son's vulgar language and stood up to lead the way out. Doctor Pinnip gave Luigi a poker-like innocent stare that sent shivers down the Largo's spine, and he hurriedly jogged to keep up with his father. The man may be somewhat frail and gimpy, but when his mind was sent to purpose it was slightly hard to keep up with him.

"Pop, wait!" Luigi shouted, as he caught sight of Rotti's bodyguards standing a few meters ahead of them. The man stopped abruptly and turned to regard his son.

He gestured for Luigi to talk as his son bit his lip in deep troubling thoughts. "Luigi, I don't have time for this so if yo-"

"Did you know a Maria?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know or date a woman named Maria?" Luigi pressed his question forward; half hoping his father would say no and proceed to call him insane.

Rotti glanced to the tile floor. "I did," He muttered tiredly. "But she left me..." He didn't say more, and turned away from his son, heading towards his bodyguards.

"Well, what if she left because she was pregnant?" Luigi asked, his fingers clenching a bit at what he was asking.

That stopped Rotti completely, and the older man turned around in slight burst of anger. "No!" He snapped irritably.

"But, my roommate has the same blood type as us, Pop!" Luigi argued. Rotti glared and Luigi felt himself waver a bit underneath the powerful hard stare. "At least try a DNA test with him, please Pop!"

"Why should I?" Rotti asked. His son cast his eyes downwards and Rotti gave a huge sigh. "Fine," He relented. "I'll have his blood drawn and analyzed so we can see his heritage."

A doctor and few nurses were called over, and Rotti instructed them to draw blood from - "What's your roommate's name, Luigi?" - Paviche and have it analyzed so the truth of the mute boy's parents could be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are appreciated!<strong>

**Italian:**

_che sei sveglio _= You're awake

_Si _= Yes/Yeah

_Mi sembri turbati da qualcosa _= You seem upset about something

_Cosa c'è di che _= What's that?

_Niente _/ _Appena__informazioni _= Nothing / Just information

_Andrà tutto a posto_ = It'll be alright


End file.
